Finding Happiness Where You Least Expect It
by iloveyou45
Summary: Post-war. Everyone has to return to Hogwarts to re-do their 7th year. hermione/draco are head boy and girl, seeing each other again brings new feelings. Ron wants Hermione, and it seems many others do too. But who does Hermione want? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so this is my version of everyone coming back to Hogwarts for a repeat of their 7__th__ year. And finding love, new friendships, and happiness after the tragedy of the war. _

_Draco is now part of the "light side" but personality still remains mostly the same. Arrogant, cocky, smart, but vulnerable underneath it all. The war toke a big toll on him._

_Hermione is exactly the same, but I made her outfits more sexy because she comes back this year more grown up and I didn't want her portrayed as the same Hermione we always see._

_NOTE- I don't own any of this obviously, _

_But this story is just what I wanted to happen, and it's a complete work of fiction so tell me what you think and if I should continue this. _

_Also any ideas, criticism, questions, etc. _

_Alright, here it is._

______________________________________________________________________

"Wait, WHAT? This is pure stupidity! The war ended only a few months ago!" I exclaimed, re-reading the note I had gotten from Hogwarts for what seemed like the billionth time.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_We here at Hogwarts hope you had a wonderful summer, and our greatest thanks again for being such a key part in helping win the war. _

_Since you and your classmates last year had a very hard and not enjoyable 7__th__ year. We would like to change that. You, along will your whole graduating class from last year are required to come back to Hogwarts to Re-do your 7__th__ year._

_I know this must be a complete shock and maybe not something you'd like to do, but let us all here assure you this year will be a great way to get your minds off the war. _

_We want you all to retake this just to ensure you have a safe haven to come back to after the war, where you can see your friends, and enjoy being in your final year. We have many, "fun" events planned this year for you and your fellow 7__th__ years._

_And finally, since you have been excellent student these past years at Hogwarts you have been appointed Head Girl. You have many privileges. But with this comes great responsibility. There is also a Head Boy who you will be sharing a dormitory with. _

_I hope you two will get along…_

_Best Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Well, this should be interesting. At least I'm Head Girl!" I thought to myself getting up and beginning to pack. The train for Hogwarts leaves in less than 2 days. Truthfully, I'm glad to go back with all my friends and just enjoy our 7th year without having to be worried so much.

I grabbed my trunk and started to magically pack everything I may need into it. Clothes, Robes, Books, etc.

"WAIT!" I said aloud, while running to grab the letter, yet again. I skimmed through it until I found a very intriguing part:

"_There is also a Head Boy who you will be sharing a dormitory with. I hope you two will get along..."_

I wonder who she's speaking of? I doubt it will be anyone very bad. It's probably someone brilliant who headmistress thinks we would have a power struggle of some sort. It's probably just Harry.

With that as a last thought, I brushed off the rest of my doubt and continued getting my things together.

"This is Bollocks! Why the hell would they want us to come back to that school?"

I re-read the letter again and again not believing what I was reading.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_We here at Hogwarts hope you had a wonderful summer, and we our a little skeptical as to how you will deal with these new events, but we have full faith you will thank us for this later. _

_Since you and your classmates last year had a very hard and not enjoyable 7__th__ year. We would like to change that. You, along will your whole graduating class from last year are required to come back to Hogwarts to Re-do your 7__th__ year._

_I know this must be a complete shock and maybe not something you'd like to do, but let us all here assure you this year will be a great way to get your minds off the war. _

_We want you all to retake this just to ensure you have a safe haven to come back to after the war, where you can see your friends, and enjoy being in your final year. We have many, "fun" events planned this year for you and your fellow 7__th__ years._

_Alas, as we all saw during the war, you had turned to the light side and we have so much admiration for your strength and bravery that we here say with great pleasure that, You have been chosen out of 10 other candidates to be Head Boy this year. This comes with great privileges but with many responsibilities also. You and the Head Girl will share a dormitory and all I ask of you Mr. Malfoy is to please try and be respectable towards the Head Girl…_

_Best Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Why the hell has McGonagall gotten her knickers in a bunch over this head girl bullshit? _Oh. _OH! She thinks I'm actually going to _get _in the girls knickers. What a laugh. Just because I've joined the light doesn't mean my personality has changed. Let's see how hot this girl is since McGonagall is so worried, she must be something beautiful.

I started to get all my things together and continued to think of who this Head Girl could be. Guess I will find out soon enough…

I awoke early and tossed to turn the muggle alarm clock off. I sighed and realized today was the day, the day we all return to Hogwarts. I got out of my bed and went to take a shower and get dressed.

I dressed in simple black jeans, and a deep red V-Neck cashmere sweater that showed off a little bit of cleavage but not that much, I am still very modest. I grabbed a pair of black stilettos with an open toe and put them on. I straightened my curly hair a bit so they were just cascaded down my shoulders in soft curls.

Next I lightly did my makeup; too much didn't look good on me anyways. I looked in the mirror at the final image. I looked different than I had the year before. I was still very thin but had nice curves. And ample chest and what some might call a "perky" bum.

I felt much more confident going back to school this year, I was still the same Hermione but with a much sexier fashion outlook.

I grabbed my Hogwarts robe and put that in my huge handbag. I magicked my trunk and other things to become small and put it into my purse. I grabbed anything else I might need and said goodbye to my little apartment. Off to platform 9 ¾...

I was awoken by one of the house elves calling to tell me it was time I bathed and get ready to leave for "school"

I still believe there is no point in going back, but what the hell at least maybe this year I can party more.

I do plan on trying to be nice to Potter and Weaseley. They had been extremely gracious to me in the war when I had wanted to join the light side. But regarding the other member of the trio, _Granger. _She had been lovely to me but she was still a mud blood.

I went downstairs ate breakfast alone. My mum was not well these days due to my father's death.

I made sure the elves had made all my things ready for me and was off to platform 9 ¾.

When I had arrived at the platform I saw Ron, Harry, Ginny and many other Gryffindor alumni from last year. It was a treat to see them all.

"Oh my, HERMIONE GRANGER?" Said Ginny turning and looking at how different I looked.

"Hermione, that's you?" Said Ron and Harry together.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" I said laughing, they all quickly joined in.

"You look HOT 'mione." Said Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin that's sweet."

"No I'm serious have you NOTICED all the guys staring at you?"

I shrugged that comment off, not really caring about the unwanted attention and turned to talk to my oldest and dearest friends talking about anything and everything.

Everything was going really well;

All except Ron. Things had been a little awkward lately. We had been together last year but the war tore out relationship apart, and we had decided to stay extremely close except he wants to get back together but I don't want that right now. I want to enjoy this last year.

We all said our goodbyes to the Weasley's mum and dad, and boarded the train. I was about to sit with all my friends when one of the prefects, a 6th year, came up to me and told me McGonagall was looking for me in the Head's cabin.

I was shocked I had no clue the Head's had their own cabin! I waved goodbye to my friends and walked to where the Prefect Pointed.

I ended up in front of a door that said, "Head's Compartment" I walked in and saw McGonagall talking to a boy who from the looks of it was tall and quite handsome but his face was obscured by McGonagall. I made my presence known, not wanting to get in trouble in case this was a meeting a some sort.

"Headmistress, I am sorry I am late, But-"I immediately froze in shock as McGonagall turned to look at me and I saw the handsome boys face belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

So, I ended up boarding the train as one of the last because me and my old Slytherin buddies were talking and lost track of time. My good mate, Blaise had informed me that the heads had their own cabin I walked in and saw it wasn't just one compartment but more of 3 compartments put together and it was very big. Two seating areas, a table in between and large windows on all sides.

When I arrived I was anxious to see the Head Girl, but no one was there yet except for McGonagall. She started talking to me about nonsense.

"Mr. Malfoy! How wonderful to see you again, you look very well!" She said, giving me a once over.

"Thank you, Headmistress as do you." I said giving her hand a kiss and making her blush.

My charm, never fails. I smirked to myself.

"Now, ," She said clearing her throat indicating to get back to business. "As you know you have responsibilities this year..." She started droning on until I thought I heard a door open. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice I knew all too well but couldn't quite place.

"Headmistress, I am sorry I am late, But-"She started to speak but then abruptly stopped for McGonagall had turned so I could see who this girl was and I guess she already saw me.

It was GRANGER! Hermione Granger was Head Girl don't know why I hadn't seen that one coming no wonder she was warning me. But was she worried about me treating her with respect its not like she's ho-

My whole though process completely cut off. I toke a good look at Granger and realized she wasn't the same one.

This one was extremely SEXY. She was thin but perfectly curvy. With slender hips, and from what I can see a nice bum. I then took a look at her top half, she was wearing a V-neck type sweater and it showed off a great...asset of hers I never knew she had. Then my eyes continually traveled to her face which was as surprised as mine must have looked. She was always giving me the once over, but I was too distracted to notice because she was...beautiful.

I can't have thoughts like this she's a mud blood.

I instantly felt bad for saying these words and I had no idea why.

She was perfect, and beautiful, everything I want and more. And it was even better when she said opened her mouth,

"Draco." She stated with her perfect lips forming my name. I looked into her eyes and immediately melted into her brown ones.

"Hermione." I stated back in completely the same manner. I walked over to be gracious and kissed her on the hand while keeping my gaze locked onto hers. It was hypnotizing.

Something electric passed through us and I knew she felt it too.

"Well, I will leave you two to get re-acquainted, and will talk to you tomorrow. After the train ride go together to get all your things for classes you have every single one together and you two will go to your dormitory together. remember what we have talked about." And with that, she was gone. Leaving Hermione and I together in this empty compartment to get, "re-acquainted"

_what'd you think? Should I continue? _

_Also I don't know if I should keep as two different point of view, just one, or more of a narrator thing. _

_Let me know what you think! _


	2. The Start Of An Interesting Year

_Alright, so chapter 2! _

_If you have any ideas for this story feel free to let me know! _

_I have a few ideas for this story so far, but I don't really know where I'm going with it yet. _

_Okay, so here it is!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hermione." I stated back in completely the same manner. I walked over to be gracious and kissed her on the hand while keeping my gaze locked onto hers. It was hypnotizing. _

_Something electric passed through us and I knew she felt it too._

"_Well, I will leave you two to get re-acquainted, and will talk to you tomorrow. After the train ride go together to get all your things for classes you have every single one together and you two will go to your dormitory together. remember what we have talked about." And with that, she was gone. Leaving Hermione and I together in this empty compartment to get, "re-acquainted"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**H.P.O.V**_

I had no idea what to do except stand there in shock. I had only seen Malfoy a few months ago, but yet he looks different. His eyes instead of containing the same malice when he looks at me are soft.

He has gained more muscle which is of course nice, but he looks older, more grown up. Not a kid anymore.

Did I mention he's REALLY cute? I know I shouldn't say that, here's the boy that taunted me so meanly for about 7 years or so. Even if I try to be nice, he never changes. Well he's looking at me nicely, and he called me by my first name. I decided to say something because it was getting awkward, him and I just staring at each other. I bit my lip and hesitantly spoke first,

"You look good Malfoy, How you been?" I asked, trying to sound cool. He looked surprised at my compliment but quickly recovered.

"Thanks Granger, you look _very _different. I've been fine." He said politely.

"That's good; I hope your mother is doing well after your loss." I said, referring to his father's passing.

"Oh, well she's doing better every day." That was the end of that, I guess.

I looked around the compartment for the first time and noticed how nice it is.

"Wow." I uttered to myself looking around. "This is gorgeous." I said again looking out all the windows.

"I know it's beautiful." He said, looking straight at me. I blushed and looked down.

I sat down, and pulled out a book and started to read. Feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**D.P.O.V**

Wow, is this really the same Granger I've known for 7 years? She's grown up, not just beautiful but I find myself wanting to get to know her. She looks different since the last time I saw her, well last time we were fighting a war and no one looked good.

Theirs something about this girl…..I looked up to her face and she was biting her lip,

So hot. Who know Granger could be hot? Not me.

"You look Good Malfoy, How you been?" She asked, trying to start up small talk.

She thinks I look good? Has she even looked in a mirror?

We carry on a little more of small talk, her asking if my mother's alright.

I don't really like talking about my father's death, he was not the best father but he was still my father.

After our conversation ends, she finally looks around the cabin, in amazement at the beauty.

"Wow." She barely utters. "This is gorgeous." She looks at all the windows giving us a full view of the scenery.

"I know it's beautiful." I say looking directly at her, she blushes.

Hot.

She then sits down and grabs a book and starts reading, typical Granger behavior.

I sit down opposite her so we're facing each other; I just admire the way her face is for the first time I see real beauty. I don't know what's happening to me I can't have this attraction to her. Keep it strictly business.

"So, what's new?" I ask, the silence was deafening.

"Wait, you're actually asking me something nicely?" She looks rather surprised, I smirk.

"Well, obviously. You heard the question." I reply.

"Why are you being nice?" She asks

"The way I see it is the wars over, we should at least try to be friends since your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy-"I got interrupted.

"And we're living together so I agree, we should be friends." She smiles, I can't help but smile back for what feels like the first time in ages, and then I remember. We're living together, this should be really interesting.

The rest of the train ride we talk about everything, and anything. We shared quite a few laughs and really begin to bond. She's actually very interesting. I think that even though she's a mud-I mean muggle-born that maybe we can be friends. But I can't stop having this feeling of attraction towards her and I have no idea where it's coming from.

When we finally get to Hogwarts we both grab our things and exit the train together, walking down to Hogwarts, together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**General P.O.V**

As everyone arrived in the great hall for their first dinner back, Hermione and Draco were running a little late. They both walked in and all heads turned. Some gasped at Hermione and Draco actually standing next to each other, others just couldn't process what was going on.

"AH! Here is our Heads: Head Boy-Draco Malfoy, please come up here." He walked up turning all the girls' heads at how handsome he really was.

"Now, our Head Girl- Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped, and she blushed walking forward. All the boys, even in Slytherin, couldn't believe how she looked. When her and Draco were both standing up in front of everyone McGonagall just stated how the heads and prefects would patrol nights, and anyone sneaking out past curfew will be punished.

"Oh, yes, and by the way, 7th years your curfew is extending to 2:00 this year; please only use it if you absolutely have too. Now, enjoy dinner!" and with that all the food arrived and everyone settled down and started eating.

The heads had to leave early to go and see their new dormitory. Draco stood up and walked over to Gryffindor where he held out his hand, indicating Hermione to take it. She got up and they walked out, together towards their new dorm.

"So, are you excited to be back?" Draco asked.

"Uhm, well, yes and no. I wasn't very excited when I got my letter but then I thought that maybe seeing all my friends again would be a good way to try to move on from the war. Yourself?" Hermione looked at him

"I agree with you. I was not happy to come back at all. But now, I think this could be a great year." He looked at Hermione, she blushed.

"Yes, hopefully." They walked by a group of 5th years, who gazed at Hermione with their open.

"Close your mouths boys, we all know she's beautiful." Draco said, feeling weirdly jealous that other guys were checking Hermione out.

"Oh wow. That's really embarrassing." Hermione said looking down and blushing. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up again,

"Draco, does everyone really think I look that different?"

"Well, yes, you're dressing a lot different but not just that, your hot Hermione." Draco said smirking and looking her up and down.

"Thanks?" She questioned.

"Your welcome. You're going to have to watch out for all these boys trying to get at you. If you ever have a problem just come tell me, and I'll take care of them." He said making a fist with his right hand and punching his left.

"Oh please, like you would resort to Muggle fighting. You'd just use your wand."

"Yes, but I just think it adds to the dramatic effect." They both laughed.

Once they both arrived to their portrait, a picture of a man and a women eating dinner and chatting they made the password "Slyffindor" Gryffindor and Slytherin combined. They walked in as the door opened and were amazed.

There was a huge stone fireplace that was lit and crackling. There were two couches and a few armchairs around the fireplace and in the middle was a coffee table. All the walls were bookshelves holding thousands of books all about different things. In the back there were two desks facing each-other. Then on both sides of the desks there were two huge staircases each leading upstairs.

Once upstairs, Hermione noticed all her things on the room to the left, and drake's things were in the right. There was one bathroom, and on the opposite side from the door there was a huge balcony that stretched all the way to both rooms. Overlooking the lake and the forbidden forest, it was beautiful.

Hermione went into her room and looked around. There was a king sized bed with maroon colored bedding, two nightstands, her trunk was sitting there right at the foot of the bed waiting for it to be unpacked into the closet to her right.

She started unpacking all her things, and making it look a little more "homier" and heard Draco doing the same.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

"Yes!" He yelled back.

"I'm going to take a shower, alright?" She said

"Alright." He said back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hermione P.O.V**

I undressed in my room and grabbed a big fluffy maroon towel that was already washed in my room and walked into the bathroom. I saw the door leading from Draco's room into the bathroom already shut. I shut mine also and turned on the water. Once I got in, I washed my hair and shaved my legs, and just took a nice relaxing shower. When I was done I turned off the water and stepped in front of the mirror. I magicked my hair dry and just in very soft ringlets, not at all bushy. I cleaned my face off of all the makeup and I went into my room. I changed into a lace night dress. It went about midthigh, it was quite short but it was black with a V-Neck cut and it plunged quite down revealing a lot of cleavage. After I was done getting ready for bed, I looked at the clock. 8:30.

Realizing it was still early I went downstairs to the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch reading something. He sensed my coming down the stairs and looked up, his eyes widened momentarily and then he went back to his cool demeanor.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, quite a nightgown." He stated, moving his hand up and down indicating my dress, I giggled.

"Thanks, it's very comfortable to sleep in." I said

"Yes, well, uhm..." I sat down, and realized he was at a loss for words because he was looking at my CHEST.

"Draco Malfoy! Why are you looking at my chest?!" I exclaimed, he was still staring.

"Well, Hermione, how can I not? Their out there for all to see, and I am a man." He said and winked at me. I playfully slapped him on the arm. We both laughed.

"What are you reading?" I asked him,

"Oh, I don't know a muggle book I found on the bookshelf. Romeo and Juliet. It's quite good." He said.

"Yes, it's a classic. Forbidden love, very interesting." I replied. He nodded. While I was looking at the book in my hands I accidentally dropped it.

"Oops! Sorry, I got it." I said before Draco cold bend from the couch to get it. I bent down and saw Draco's eyes go WIDE, and his mouth drop. I looked down and saw that my chest was not fully out, but it was right in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I stated sitting back upright and handing him the book. He slowly composed himself.

"My, My, Hermione Granger, you sure have _grown._" He said, getting up and looking me up and down. "I'm off to go take a shower, then to bed. Goodnight." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed.

"Goodnight, Draco." I said and went to my room, also.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Draco P.O.V**

Hermione Granger is sexy and she doesn't even know it. I thought, while taking a very cold shower. Seeing Hermione in such a way got me a little hot and bothered. Especially at the end they way she said "goodnight Draco." So seductively. This girl is going to be the end of me.

As I stepped out of the shower and before I went into my own room I saw Hermione's door open a little I couldn't help myself so I took a peek at what she was doing. I gasped to myself.

She was sitting on her bed just putting lotion on her legs, but let me tell you that was enough to make me go and take another cold shower.

This isn't going to be a good night; I can't get her out of my mind.

I went back into the shower and turned it as cold as it would go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alright! So what do you think? Next chapter, it's going to be first day of classes and probably the first week or so. I don't know this story is still developing for me. So give me some ideas, thanks for to the people that reviewed! I hope marking who POV it was coming from helped!_

_I know it was kind of short I just wanted to finish their night and then have them starting school in the next chap. so let me know some ideas! _


	3. New Feelings

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And who gave me ideas! Thank you so much, and I'll be sure to credit you when I use your idea!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**General P.O.V**

"Hermione, need I remind you that classes start in 15 minutes?" Yelled an annoyed Ron from the Head's common room, Draco had let them in 10 minutes earlier.

" 'Mione, you hate being late for classes!" Reminded Harry.

"May I remind you that she's a girl? She takes longer to get ready." Draco scolded.

"Why are you still here?" Ron asked him.

"I have the same classes as all of you." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh great this should be fu-." Ron trailed off and was gaping at Hermione coming down the stairs with her Gryffindor robe in hand. She was wearing a black V-neck sweater and a red plaid school skirt; she wore simple black flats with it. She looked like a hot schoolgirl.

Harry had his jaw on the floor also.

"Sorry, I'm so late! It's very unlike me! Alright let me just grab my bag and then we're off!" She said, putting her robe on. Then grabbing the bag they all made their way out.

Classes were very boring for everyone the first day. Hermione and Draco, being Head boy and girl had all the same classes, so Draco was able to see every guy hitting on Hermione. The worst part is that she thought that they were all being very nice when they asked if they could hold her books, help them with potions, she thought they were all just being good friends until they started asking her out. The first time someone asked her out was at lunch, it was Ron.

"Hermione, how was your summer holiday?" He asked when she sat down.

"It was nice; I missed you, Harry, and Ginny though!" She said putting some food on her plate.

"Yeah, we all missed you too! Well, I uhm..." He said, blushing and looking down at the table. Hermione looked up from her food questioningly.

"What is it Ron? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione; I just was going to say I think I missed you much more than the others. _Much more._" He said, looking her up and down.

"Well that's very sweet Ronald, thank you!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just being honest." He smiled at her. She was beaming. Hermione had had a crush on Ron since 3rd year, and she knew he liked her back but he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked casually while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Oh, well, probably just writing that Potions essay." She said.

"That essay isn't due for two weeks!" He said, laughing.

"Well, I want to get ahead!" She said.

"Typical Hermione!" Ron said. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry, sorry. It was a joke." He smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, it's alright, I know I'm a bookworm." She smiled.

"Yeah, well that's just you Hermione, and that's why I wanted to ask you out, tonight."

"Like a date?" She said getting her hopes up.

"Yes, exactly like a date. Dumbledore said we are all allowed to visit Hogsmeade whenever we like we just can't go alone. So, how about dinner tonight?" He asked, hopeful and scared.

"Of course I would love to accompany you to dinner tonight!" She grinned.

"Brilliant! Alright, well do you want to go somewhere fancy?" He asked.

"No, casual dinner sounds nice. What do you think?"

"That sounds great! I'll pick you up at your common room at 6, does that sound okay?"

"Great! It sounds perfect!" She said, getting up and grabbing her bag, giving Ron a hug.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To class early, I like to be there first and look at what we're studying before class starts.

"Typical. I'll see you tonight then." He said

"Yes, of course!" She said, walking out and heading to transfiguration excited for tonight, and hoping that it would be everything that she thought it would be.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4:30 PM. Head's Common Room**

"What the hell? Who gives homework the first day?" Draco stormed into the common room, throwing his bag down on the floor and taking his robes off, revealing his black pants, white button down and black tie. He undid the tie a little to make it looser.

He went over to the couch and lit the fireplace, sat down put his feet on the coffee table and got himself a glass of fire whiskey. Putting his head back he closed his eyes.

"_Who should I go for this year? Of course Pansy, and all these other Slytherin Purebloods want me but I want someone different. Someone I can talk to, who's not stupid, and who will love me for me, not my blood or money or reputation. Someone like..."_

"I am so late!" Hermione burst in. She, like him, threw her bag somewhere on the floor, and tossed her robe next to Draco's. He looked at her. Her hair was down, but in soft curls and her hair wasn't frizzy it was nice and shiny. Her clothes fit her perfectly, showing off her curves. Her skin looked so soft...

"_NO! Draco you can't be attracted to Hermione Granger! It's Hermione!"_

"Yeah but she's beautiful." He said aloud.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening, I should've been here half an hour ago! I need to get ready!" She said, running to the stairs.

"For what?" He asked and she turned around to face him.

"I have a date!" She grinned happily. Draco's insides were on fire with jealousy.

"With who?" Draco asked, trying to keep his cool but inside he wanted to hit something.

"Ron! He finally asked me out!" She said.

"Oh, great, Weaseley. Sounds really _hot._" He said, she was still smiling.

"I don't care what you say, Draco, I'm excited!" She said, turning back to the stairs and running to her room.

"_Hate to see her leave, love to see her walk away." _Draco though.

Hermione stood in her room, in her bra and underwear looking for something perfect to wear tonight.

"Well he said it was casual, so maybe jeans and a t-shirt?" She thought aloud.

She grabbed dark black skinny jeans, a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt. And dark red pumps. She wanted to add a bit of color. She put it all on, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and looked in the mirror.

"Something's missing..." She looked around, and noticed a cute tight black blazer and put it on over her shirt.

"Perfect." She though, smiling at herself. Next, she went over to her vanity and did her hair, straight. She then pinned some of it back on both sides and left her bangs out. Then, she did her makeup, light natural tones to highlight her face and eyes.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, skeptical if she should change.

"Hermione! Your date's here!" Draco called from below.

"Too late now." She said.

Draco was sitting downstairs, nursing his second fire whiskey when a knock came on the door. He stood up and opened it. Weaseley stood there wearing jeans and a shirt holding red roses.

"Malfoy." He spat.

"Nice to see you too." Draco said, sitting back on the couch.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"I'll call her." Draco said. "Hermione! Your date's here!"

The two guys waited for her to come down. They heard her down shut and waited as she walked down the stairs.

"Ronald, you look handsome!" Hermione stated, Draco and Ron turned to her and gaped. She looked great, as usual.

"ME? Hermione Granger you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Ron said sincerely, Hermione blushed.

"Oh thank you Ronald are those for me?" She asked, pointing to the flowers.

"Yes." He said handing them to hear, she sniffed them and smiled. Getting her wand and putting them in a vase.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Goodnight Draco!" Hermione called as Ron slipped his hand's in Hermione's.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Draco's POV**

What the hell? What does Weaseley have that I don't? I'm handsome, rich, funny, and smart. She deserves better than him, someone like me.

_What! NO! You will not like Hermione._

_Why not?_

_Because._

_Why?_

_You don't even know her._

_I'll get to know her._

Draco thought, mentally having a fight with himself. Hermione was Hermione. She was incredibly smart, passionate about what she loves, know-it-all, annoying, doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Annoys the hell out of him. But she has great things about her too.

She's beautiful, smart, loves to read, can actually hold a conversation, smart, funny, cute, kind, stubborn, and brave.

Everything that I could love. But she's with _Ron._ But we could have to potential; we live together for Merlin's sake! We have to patrol and plan and do things together so maybe we could become friends and more.

But would she like someone like me? I was a death eater.

_No you weren't, you never got the mark, and you're family turned to the light and that's what matters the most. You just have to tell her what's real and what's not._

I poured myself my 6th fire whiskey, closed my eyes and wondered what Hermione was doing right now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hermione's POV**

Ron and I had pleasant conversation on the way to the restaurant in Hogsmeade. When we got into the restaurant, weird mean turned and looked at me. Ron just held my hand tighter.

When we sat down we finally started talking.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Ron asked.

"Well I just lived with my parents focused on being happy and moving on from the war and everything. Mostly, I grew up, a lot. Just like everyone else did." I said.

Ron nodded. "Yes I know what you mean; I just focused on forgetting about the war and wondering where to go next. I think coming back to Hogwarts for another final year was a good idea."

"Me too, we can all move on together."

"Yes. Hermione, may I ask you something?" Ron said, politely.

"Of course, you can ask me anything, you know that." I said.

"Did you have a boyfriend over the summer holiday, and if so are you still with him?" He said.

"No. I didn't want to date, I, myself, had to heal. What about yourself?" I asked, the food had just arrived and we were eating.

"Well, I had a girlfriend, it was Lavender. But, we broke up in August. It just didn't feel right; my heart belongs to someone else. And has, since 3rd year." He said, shyly.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, 'Mione, I think we should be together." Ron held my head on the table.

"Ron I would love that! But right now, I want to get settled in school. But we can continue to date and see how its goes. Does that sound alright? I just think we should try dating and see if we work together as a couple." I said.

"Yes, you're right we shouldn't rush into anything." He smiled warmly at me. The rest of the dinner went with polite conversation. It was really nice overall, but there wasn't passion, there wasn't that heat of young teenage love.

_Stop, this is Ron. You're meant to be! Who else would you be with?_

I thought about a certain blonde Slytherin.

_You and Ron aren't even together; you can keep your options open._

I smiled, yes, I am still single no pressure. I'm sure my love for Ron will grow.

"Ready?" Ron asked

"Yes, thank you so much. For dinner, for everything." I said. He smiled.

"Of course. We'll do this again soon."

"Yes we will." We walked back to Hogwarts holding hands, it felt normal. When we got back to portrait I was wondering if he was going to kiss me.

"Thanks again, it was great fun." I said.

"Yeah, it was." He leaned in, and so did I. Our lips met. It was soft, sweet, but again no passion. But it wasn't SO bad. I'll get used to it.

I smiled warmly at him and went into the portrait. When I walked in I toke my blazer off and looked at the couch there was Draco, sleeping. It was only 8:00.

"Draco, wake up." I said nudging him a little, he didn't move. I looked at the table, Fire whiskey.

"He passed out." I lifted him into a sitting position, and put one of his arms around my shoulders and the other around my waist. And put my arms the same on him, and started walking towards his room. He was quite heavy.

"I won't be able to make it. Where's my wand?" I said to myself, I then remembered it was in my blazer, far away. And it was getting harder to keep him up by myself. So I ended up struggling up the stairs towards my room. When I got in there I lift up the covers on one side and laid him there. I toke his tie off, and put the blankets on him. He hadn't even moved. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Draco's POV**

_I have to get out of here. I looked around, I was at Malfoy Manor. Why wasn't I in Hogwarts?  
_

"_There you are Draco, come with me." It was my father. I had no choice but to follow. He led me to a room where there were death eaters, and in the middle there was Voldemort. _

"_Hello there Lucius, and Draco." He eyed me, disapprovingly. _

"_You're still with the light?" He asked me. _

"_Yes, and I am going to leave now because you're supposed to be dead."  
_

"_No you will not." He said sternly. I turned to leave and he screamed. _

"_Crucio!" He screamed. The pain was unbearable._

"Stop, please STOP!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed. I looked around and realized I had just been having a nightmare, a normal occurrence lately. I lied back down and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is closing my eyes on the couch. I must have woken up and come in my room. I breathed in and out trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. But my pillow didn't smell like the cologne I wore, it smelled like, Jasmine, and something else beautiful. My eyes shot open. I looked around once again, this wasn't my room it was Hermione's.

She must have seen me, passed out, and brought me here.

How. Sweet.

I looked around the room and saw it was quite tidy, except her vanity table was full of different makeups and things like that. I heard her walking around in the bathroom and saw Hermione walk out in a fluffy white towel her hair dripping wet. She turned to look at me, and I pretended to be asleep. I heard her shuffling through some drawers and she then walked back into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a red silk nightdress. And her hair was dry, she must have charmed it.

She turned the light off, and lied down on the other side of the bed. She turned and lay on her side facing me, eyes closed and trying to sleep. I couldn't help myself it felt like there was a magical pull, urging me to get closer to her. I pretended to shift in my sleep and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. At first she stiffened, and then she relaxed and put her head on my chest.

This felt right. I fell asleep right away and had nice dreams, no nightmares, for the first time in a year.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**General POV**

The next morning Draco woke first, again. He looked around and saw Hermione cuddled to his side and his arm still on her waist. He smirked, lost in his thoughts for a few minutes before Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning." She said, blushing slightly.

"Morning." He said smirking.

"How are you feeling?" She said

"Fine, thanks." He replied.

"Good. Oh I'm sorry I didn't take you to your room, you were so heavy and passed out so I just brought you here if that's alright?" She asked.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you for even caring." He said genuinely.

"Anytime, we're friends now, and I look out for my friends." She smiled.

"As do I. Next time you're pissed, I'll carry you to my bed so you can sleep it off." He smirked.

"Thanks, I really feel how much you care about me." She smiled, getting out of bed. She stood up and stretched her night dress rising up quite provocatively. Draco got a little excited.

"Alright, well, I'm going to shower." She said.

"May I join?" He asked, jokingly.

"Pervert." She grinned, he winked at her.

The next few weeks, went by uneventfully, neither Draco nor Hermione talking about when they slept in the same bed. Everything was going fine.

Hermione and Ron were growing closer and talking about life and their relationship.

Draco was still confused on who he liked. He and Hermione had started doing homework together, talking, and just laughing. They had grown much closer and he was starting to develop feelings for her.

Hermione on the other hand, felt an attraction for Draco. But didn't know if it was teenage hormones or actually like for him. She had it in her mind that Ron was the one for her but sometimes he was just boring.

On the eve on October 15th, Draco and Hermione stood up and stretched. They had just spent 3 hours putting together the patrolling schedule and were exhausted.

"So our patrols are on, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. From 9:30-11:00." Draco said.

"Alright, well I am exhausted. Goodnight, Draco." Hermione said walking towards her room.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said walking towards his room. When he got inside he toke off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and he climbed into bed. He looked at the clock and realized it was late 12:30. He shut off the light and was asleep in less than a minute.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3:30 AM. That Night.**

"Oh NO! Don't kill her, DON'T!" Draco was screaming in his bed, and moving around frantically.

Up in Hermione's room she heard the shouting and jumped out of bed. She ran to Draco's Room, worried. She went in and went straight to where he was sleeping.

"Draco! Wake up! Draco wake up your dreaming!" Hermione said pushing him. After a few moments Draco stopped thrashing around and his eyes opened and he saw Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Draco got up and hugged Hermione. She was confused.

"Draco, are you alright?" She asked again.

"Yes, I had a nightmare, it happens all the time. They just scare the hell out of me." He confessed.

"Well, I understand. Goodnight, call if you need anything." Hermione turned around when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, do you mind sleeping in my bed with me tonight?" He asked. "I'm afraid to be alone." He confessed, his mask of no emotions dropping and his eyes looking so frightened.

"Yes, of course. Come on, I'm sleepy." She said. He got in on his side and she went on the other. She snuggled on his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning they both awoke from one of the nicest sleeps they had ever had.

"Good morning." Draco looked down at Hermione.

"You too." Hermione said, closing her eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up. We have class." Her eyes shot open.

"Oh, SHIT." She screamed, running to her room. Hermione hated being late.

Draco sat on the common room couch waiting for Hermione to come down so they could leave for class. She came running down wearing her usual school skirt and a button down top. With flats. Her hair in a high ponytail.

"Alright, let's go. Hurry! We can't be late!" She snapped. Draco chuckled.

That night at dinner, Hermione was talking with Ginny as Ron, Harry, and some of the other boys were talking about quidditch.

"So, Hermione, how are things with my brother?" Ginny whispered.

"Their okay, I just don't want to be a couple. I don't feel like he's the one. But I think I just have to get used to us dating, because we're not just friends anymore."

"Yeah I understand. Do you know who looks really handsome this year?" Ginny asked.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. Damn. And you get to live with that!" Ginny said, looking at the Slytherin table.

"Ginny! Harry's your boyfriend!" Hermione scolded.

"I know, I know. I'm just looking, calm down. I get it that has Hermione written all over it."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"He wants you, really bad." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Hermione dropped her fork.

"It's so obvious; he's always staring at you."

"But I don't think so."

"Just wait, maybe you two will get together."

"He doesn't like me"

"Yes, he does. He just thinks you don't like him."

"Well..."

"You like him, I can tell. Maybe not fully but something's brewing between you two."

Ginny and Hermione got up to head over to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sometimes I get so confused about who's right for me, that I wish I could just look into the future and see who's right for me and who's completely wrong."

"I know what you mean 'Mione, but life doesn't work like that. We have to take things as they come. By the way, how's the Halloween dance coming?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't know. Dumbledore's planning this one. It's a costume dress up type thing, that's all I know. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yes! Let's go shopping tomorrow, in Hogsmeade. The good dressings will all be gone soon!" Ginny said jumping up and down.

"Sure, since you want too so badly." Hermione smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later Hermione was heading back to the head's common room to get Draco so they could go patrol. When she walked in and toke her robe off she was creeped out about how quiet it was.

She turned toward the stairs.

"Looking for me?" Draco said. Hermione jumped.

"Merlin! Draco! Don't do that," Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Ready to patrol?"

"Can't wait, let's go." He said.

They walked out to go patrol.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so this chapter was okay. I don't know I had to transition them into school and have them start to kind of get to know each other. _

_Thanks to everyone! Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
